


I Bask in Ol' Blue (Your Skin Does Too)

by fandomfrolics



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: M/M, No happy ending here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-02
Updated: 2013-01-02
Packaged: 2017-11-23 09:37:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/620702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomfrolics/pseuds/fandomfrolics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blue is their color.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Bask in Ol' Blue (Your Skin Does Too)

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from Matthew Ryan's 'Return To Me'. Warnings are in the end notes.
> 
> Now in Russian [here!](http://ficbook.net/readfic/2828036)

Blue is their color.

Blue like the sky the day after the invasion, blissfully free of holes that stretch outwards to tangle unnatural purples and lethal blacks with innocent azure, and a comforting backdrop as they grasp hands in quiet amity and a fleeting goodbye. 

Blue like the narrow carpet Tony unrolls to Steve’s new room, claiming red far too pedestrian for the good captain as he claps him on the back and welcomes him home.

Blue like Steve’s eyes, crinkling slightly at the corner as he smiles at Tony over the heads of their bickering teammates, a silent message of patience while they argue over a movie and a punch to Tony’s gut when he realizes what that means.

Blue like Steve’s favorite of Tony’s cars, not pale and perfect, like the near-priceless ’37 Mercedes Roadster but electric, like the peeling paint of the creaky Ford Mustang, Tony’s first car and the place where they finally kiss.

Blue like the leather of Steve’s suit, patriotic and old-fashioned and not nearly dense enough for Tony’s liking, because while Steve is thick-skinned in some ways, he’s terrifyingly not in the only way that really counts.

Blue like the light from Tony’s chest, washing reassuringly over Steve’s skin when they lay in the dark, their quiet breathing in sync as they hold each others nightmares at bay for one more night, the soft pulse becoming synonymous with safety and comfort.

Blue like the water, unaccountably clear and cold down to his bones, pushing at him from all directions, filling his lungs, stealing his breath like each of Tony’s smiles, taking it away and never giving it back until his chest is aching and his head is spinning, until the black takes over, pouring in from the corners and drowning out the salty turquoise so that it fights no more.

Blue like Steve’s lips, stiff and bloodless, icy to the touch as Tony frantically parts them under his own, desperate to paint them the soft pink they’re supposed to be.

Blue is the color that gave Tony his life, kept his heart beating and body moving. Blue is the color that gave Tony to Steve.

And blue is the color that stole Steve from Tony.

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Steve dies. I'M SORRY


End file.
